Don't Throw Our Love Away
by Slo Motion
Summary: In the 8th season episode Baggage, Roxanne wrote Chandler a letter telling him that she still loved him. The writers of the show never let us read said letter, so this is what I think it said.


**Title:** "Don't Throw Our Love Away" 

**Genre: **General, romance, one-short, letter-format story

**Rating: **PG; for very mild sexual references

**Main POV: **Roxanne, in letterform

**Coupling: **None really, but there are past mentions of Chandler/Roxanne

**Summary: **In the 8th season episode Baggage, Roxanne wrote Chandler a letter telling him that she still loved him. The writers of the show never let us read said letter, so this is what I think it said. One-short.

**Setting: **During the 8th season episode "Baggage".

**Disclaimer: **7th Heaven is not my property, and thank God it isn't. The new season has pretty much sucked so far. I get bored watching it. I haven't watched a new episode in weeks. I find the show boring without half of my favorite characters on he show and Martin as one of the main characters(I hate Martin, he's such a jerk!). Maybe if they bring back Peter, Chandler, Roxanne, Paris, Vic, Jeffery, Wilson(even though he was in an episode), Mary, Cecilia, or even Robbie the show will not put me into a coma of boredom.

**A/N: **You'd think with Chandler and Roxanne off the show I'd stop liking them together, but I didn't. They're still my top 7th Heaven couple. I say phooey on the writers for breaking them up, they belong together! Sorry, ignore my rants. Anyway, I wrote this because ever since I saw the episode "Baggage", I've wanted to know what that damned letter said. And I'll never find out, so I just wrote my own during school one-day(I never, and I mean NEVER, pay attention during class).

-

-

-

Dear Chandler,

You once told me, "I want to marry you, I want us to be husband and wife, I want to have babies with you." Then you kissed me and said, "And I want us to do this for the rest of our lives." Do you remember that?

I do. I remember it all too well...

And I hope you do, too.

As you know, Paul and I broke up. But what you don't know is that I broke up with him. Sure, Paul was a good guy and all, but I just didn't care for him. I didn't see Paul and I going anywhere.

When I told you about my break-up with Paul, you offered me your friendship. I thank you for that. More than you'll ever know. But I need more than friendship from you.

I still love you, Chandler. I still get the butterflies whenever I see you. I still long to spend the rest of my life with you. I can still remember our first kiss...it was on the Promenade on January 6th, 2003. I can still feel all the times you've kissed me upon my lips, and I'm longing for more.

"Our luck is running out of time..." it once said in an old Madonna song. Well, Chandler, our luck is hanging by a thread. We had a chance to get back together already two weeks ago, and I chose Paul over you. I was so stupid to do that when it's you I love. Please Chandler, restore our luck and give me another chance.

I know that we've been broken up for two months now, and I also know you're dating someone else. You told me that earlier today. But I really think we could work out this time.

Chandler, I really care about you. I know no one thinks we're right for each other, but I do. I believe we're the perfect match.

Please, Chandler, give me another chance.

I love you. I need you. I live for you.

Chandler, I know your date tonight is with Paris. I saw you making out with her at the Camdens' block party last week. She's too old for you. But I did see the passion in your kisses. It reminds me of what used to be between us. I miss that. I miss your love, I miss your kisses, and most of all...I miss you.

And don't even think about telling me that there's no more passion between us. It was just two weeks ago that we were making love on my living room couch.

Ah yes, two weeks ago...

You came over to my house with pizza. You came into my living room. You asked me, "What do you want to do?" And I replied, "Exactly what you want to do." And then we kissed.

Soon enough, your hands slid up my shirt and fumbled with my bra clasp. And my hands slowly made their way their way down to your belt buckle as you were doing this...

And before you know it, our bare bodies tangled together as one. We were making love in total harmony. It was amazing. You're amazing.

And I don't know what you think passion is if you think what happened between us two weeks ago wasn't passionate.

Please Chandler, dump Paris and come back to me. I'll take you back this time. As Britney Spears once sang in one of her songs, "Can't you give me one more chance, to make it all up to you?"

Give us another chance, Chandler...don't throw our love away. Please take me back and love me forever.

I love you, please save us.

Love,

Roxanne

-

-

-

**A/N: **Well, that's it. Not too shabby for something I just scribbled up if I do say so myself. Well, send me a review telling me what you thought of this.

-Alexa


End file.
